Road Trip Full of Dares
by JaceDamian23
Summary: The Cullens and Bella play Truth or Dare on the road. Read to see all the crazey dares that they must fullfill. It'll be Edward/Bella. Don't Flame me.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Road Trip Full of Dares

Title: Road Trip Full of Dares.

Author: Angela

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, but I do own my story, so there. I so wish that I owned Edward Cullen!

Couples: Bella& Edward, Alice& Jasper, Emmett& Rosalie

Summary: Another dare type story, sorry could not help myself. I read so many and there funny. Not promising that I won't borrow some ideas, but I'll have lots of my own also.

Author Note: This is my first Twilight story, just got into the Twilight World. Love the books and fiction a lot. Don't flame me. My story is not perfect. Not the best at grammar, but I spell checked it. So that is the best it'll be!

Warning: Please leave a review, because I get bad writers block sometimes.

Mystery Pov

My siblings and I were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Alice to stop grinning at us like a manic and tell us what our plans were for tonight. We've been sitting here, glaring at her for five minutes or so, and that still did not get rid of her grin and clue us in, on what's so amusing. I have got to admit that I thought it was funny the first two minutes, but I've had just about enough of her. She's getting on my last nerve.

I could not help it. I slapped my hands down on my knees and let out a small growl, which caused my brothers to chuckle. "Alice Cullen, would you stop grinning like that? You're starting to scare me."

My brother smirked at me and grunted, "Ya Alice, you're getting awfully annoying. Why don't you just spill what we are doing tonight, alright? It is obviously something exciting, just spit it out." He leaned back in his seat and glared at Alice.

Alice held her hand over her mouth and giggled uncontrollable. After several more minutes of this non sense, I was about to say something, but she beat me to it. She sat up and cleared her throat a few times, trying to stop coughing. She then eyed each one of us and smirked. She clapped her hands excitedly and said, "We are going to play truth or dare." She then giggled again.

I snorted at that, "Truth or Dare? We play that game all of the time, it is like our tradition. Why are you acting like a kid that just ate too much chocolate?"

"Ya Alice, what is the catch? I'm not buying that you are so happy and bouncy, just because of Truth or Dare." My brother stated.

Alice replied, "Well there is a catch. I am going to pick some dare that we all have to do, even me, then we are going to all come back and decide which one of us we think deserves to win."

My brother frowned, "What are you talking about Pixie Chic? Win what?"

I laughed at my brothers nick name for Alice. "Nice one dude." I said, and then eyed Alice, "Yes and what is this dare?"

Alice winked at us and said, "We all have to steal something that does not belong to us, even me and we all get to decide who should get to win that dare. After we decide, then the person, who was the most daring and had won that dare, will decide where we go next."

I blinked and smirked, "That sounds fun Alice, but what do you mean, where we go next?"

"We are playing Truth or Dare on the road. We'll travel the world, while all the little humans are sleeping and get wild and have fun." Alice Giggled.

Someone sighed and said, "Alright, sounds fun. Lets all get ready."

My brother said, "Wait, while we are stealing something, what is the time frame?"

Alice nibbled on her lip a little and thought. "Hmm how about 10 minutes alright? I know we are vampires and have vampire speed, but I'm going to give us a little time to decide what we are going to steal."

"Alright, we'll meet here in 20 minutes then." Someone Said. Then we all ran to our rooms and super speed dressed, once we were done, we were out of our house, hopping into our cars, or even going by foot, by vampire speed.

As I sped down the streets of Fork, in my fast car, I smirked. As soon as Alice told me where we were going, I knew the perfect thing to steal. I let out a little snicker. I can't wait until everyone discovers what my idea was. I think it's quite brilliant. I parked the car a block away and ran vampire speed to my designation.

I climbed the tree and slid the window up, sneaking inside. I saw my prey sleeping, curling in a ball, lightly snoring. I smirked at that and walked over to her desk. Took out a small piece or paper and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope that you do not mind, but I'm stealing your daughter for the night. There is no school tomorrow and I know that you have to work, so I didn't think you'd mind. My boyfriend and I had a huge argument, that left me in tears and I need my best friend there to cuddle with and have a girl's night. If you're angry with anyone, then be angry with me. We'll have Bella home safe, tomorrow. Have a good day at work._

_Alice Cullen._

_P.S. You can reach us here. 914-5333_

I reread my letter to Charlie and smirked at the name that I put. I sure hope that Charlie did not figure it out, that it is me kidnapping his daughter. I grabbed some of Bella's perfume and sprayed the paper, making it smell good. I quickly, grabbed Bella some sandals, a pair of Capri's, and a cute little blouse. I quickly but all of that stuff, plus her perfume, into a bag. I then quickly searched her draws, trying to find her bedtime clothes draw. I took out a pair of panties, a bra, and also a bikini, just in case. Stuffing them into the bag also.

I then spun around and eyed the girl sleeping. She moaned out Edward and I smirked widely. I walked over to her, placed my hand over her mouth and lifted her up. She started to wake up, opening her eyes and gasped as she saw me. I saw the question in her eyes. I frowned and explained, "We are playing Truth or Dare. I had to steal something that was not mine."

Bella moved my hand from her lips and let out a tiny chuckle, that was so cute, I had to smile. "So you decided to steal me? How sweet." She laughed again.

"Ya well I wanted to win." I stated, smirking at her. She frowned and asked what I meant, so I quickly explained what was going on. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. I looked at her funny, waiting for her to explain.

"Ohhh I'm so playing. Get me outside, so I can steal something." Bella said. She climbed onto my back and waited for my to vampire speed outside. "Alright, I'm going to sneak into my neighbors' house and steal her poodle. Her dog is so annoying, drives me crazy. She is a little old lady, that won't even notice that I'm in her house." She said, smirking.

I chuckled at her, "Wow Bella, I never knew you had it in you." I winked at her, "Alright I'll be waiting for you, be looking out, making sure nobody see's us. Especially since your father is the sheriff." I snorted.

Bella smirked at me and ran off to her neighbors' house. She opened up a window, which was on the first floor and snuck inside. She eyed the house, making sure the old lady was not awake and started to look for the mutt. She soon found the dog inside of the kitchen, sipping some water. The black poodle looked up at Bella and started to bark. Bella knew that the dog could sense it was her and also knew that the dog loved her. She grimaced at that thought. She never liked this dog much. She bent over and picked up the dog, carrying her over to a self that had her dog things. She picked up a leash and a few dog treats. She was not sure when the dog was fed last. Knowing her neighbor, it's been quite a few days. She frowned and snuck back outside.

Bella glared at me and held the dog out for me to carry, since she had to hold onto my back. "Hold her, and don't you even think about eating her for dinner." Once I grabbed the dog, Bella hopped back onto my back and I started running back to my house.

A few minutes later I stopped at our door and helped Bella off my back and smirked at her. I placed my fingers up to my lips and whispered, "Shh, I want this to be a surprise. I want us to be the last ones to show them what we stole." Bella nodded her head and giggled. We then walked inside the house.

I looked around the house and saw no one home yet. We were supposed to wait inside of the living room. That made me smirk even more. "Come on, let's go hang out in my room, they still have about five minutes left." I Suggested and handed her the dog again, wincing. The dog smelt good enough to eat. I then started to walk up the stairs. Bella nodded her head and climbed the stairs after me. We walked inside of my bedroom and sat down on my couch, relaxing. Listening to see if anyone came home.

Five minutes later we heard noises downstairs. I listened to see who was home and realized that everyone was home. I chuckled and rubbed my hands excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun. Wait here alright? I'll be back in a few minutes to get you. Make sure to keep that mutt quite alright?" Bella smirked at me and nodded her head.

I went down stairs and saw everyone sitting in the seats that they were in and smirked at them. "Finally back are you?"

Alice laughed, "Yes." She then noticed that my hands were empty and frowned. "Why are you're hands empty?"

My brother snorted, "Couldn't find anything good enough to steal did you?"

I laughed at that, "You'll feel really bad for saying that bro." I sat down and smirked at everyone. "Oh I stole something all right, and you'll never guess what. I'm going to go last though. Let's see what you all stole."

Alice sighed, "Alright since this was my idea, then I shall show you what I stole first." She took her hand out and showed us what she stole. She was holding a make-up box full with make-up. She chuckled, and whispered, "I just could not help it."

"Alice will always be Alice." I said, smirking.

Someone else showed us what they stole; it was holding a book, a Cd book that looked like it held about 500 CD's. "I figured this would be useful for our trip. Even though we already have lots of awesome tunes, this person had great Cds and I could not help it."

My brother then took something out of his pocket and winked at us. I blinked my eyes. They were keys. I then gazed at my brother and smirked at him. "You stole a car?"

Alice laughed, "Again? That's awesome."

My brother chuckled and stated, "Well since we are going on a road trip, I figured we'd need a big enough mobile for all of us."

I snorted, "Did you steal a trailer?"

My brother glared at me, "That ruins my pride dude. That really offended me; of course I did not steal a trailer. That's way below me." He then pouted, "I thought you'd know me better." He then smirked, "I stole a 2009 Stretch Limo. Has lights and a bar and everything."

I laughed, "A bar? Sounds like it'd be more fun if we were human."

Alice smirked and said, "I think it's a brilliant idea. Nice job."

Everyone turned to me, waiting for me to tell them what I stole.

"What I said I was last." I pouted.

My brother chuckled, "Like we can't smell, that you stole an animal? You probably stole a dog or something"

I chuckled as they all nodded there heads, smirking. Then our gazes turned to the next to last person waiting to tell us what they stole.

They eyed us and chuckled. "Alright, alright, Here." They threw what they stole at Alice, which she caught and squealed.

Alice was holding a sexy black bikini, with blue, pink, and purple flowers. She smirked, "Ohh I love it, thank you." She then frowned, "But what about yourself?"

"I stole myself something also, but I stole that for you. I'm trying to get back into your good graces." The person whispered. Then tried to take the attention off of them and smirked at me. "Well let's see this puppy."

I smirked at my family and vampire speed ran up to my room. I eyed Bella and we both held our chuckles in. We then ran downstairs. I heard a gasp. Also a growl

"I guess someone can mistake her as a puppy. She is small and cute." I laughed, which made Bella glare at me.

She held up the poodle and smirked at everyone. "I'm the one who stole the puppy." She chuckled and sat down next to my brother. "So who wins?"

TBC:

Next: We'll find out whose POV that was and also you'll find out who stole what and where they are going. Keep on reading please.

AN: I'd love to know who you think that POV was. Just curious. Also give me some dare ideas if you want. Maybe PM me some. "Also don't ask me why no one smelt Bella. They did not smell her, because she smells like a dog and a vampire lol. She was being held by a vampire, and holding a dog……


	2. Chapter 2

BookWarm/Annie: Hey hun, thanks for reading this, means alot, your a good friend. Glad you are enjoying my newest story.

twilightaddict26 : laughs thank you for the feedback hun, thats nice of you. As for whose pov that was, you'll find out on this chapter.

stacie allison: LOL well after you read this chapter you'll realize you only got one of the answers right, but heck thank you for trying. I thought everyone was going to ignore the question. I hope you enjoy my story and let me know what you think of the second part :)

AN: Everyone else, thanks for reading, please leave me a review. Give me some encouragement. I'm excited for this story. Sorry this one was so short!

Part 2

Everyone turned and looked at the two people that walked in the room. Someone gasped, someone growled, someone even chuckled. Oh the person chuckling was Bella, after she sat down next to her boyfriend, Edward, who is the person that just growled.

"EMMETT DID YOU JUST KIDNAP MY GIRLFRIEND?" Edward screamed. He stood up and made two fists with his hands and growled again.

Jasper could not help it, he snorted and started to chuckle at his two brothers. "I can't. I can't." He laughed and said, "I can't believe that he had the guts to do that. I was thinking that."

Alice snickered, "I almost did it, but I knew that Edward would be so angry."

"Yes I knew that if Bella was with us, we'd have a lot more fun." Jasper stated.

"Jasper is right, she is such a clumsy human, that I knew we'd have a blast." Emmett stated, pouting. He sat down next to his girlfriend Rosalie.

Edward snarled at Emmett again and did not calm down until Bella placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"Edward it is alright, really. I'm glad he kidnapped me." Bella chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun, so who won that little dare?" She asked, smirking.

"Well Rosalie and I bought the entertainment." Jasper stated, motioning to the bikini he stole for his girlfriend, and also the trunks he was holding. Rosalie lifted up the Cds and muttered something about that she should've stolen something better. "Alice stole something for herself of course." Everyone chuckled.

"Edward stole the limo, and we can't get anywhere with out that." Alice stated.

"Emmett stole something that was not invited to play with us." Rosalie joked, half smiling at Bella, to let her know she was kidding.

Jasper smirked at Bella and said, "Bella stole the food, can't get anywhere without the food."

Bella glared at Jasper and replied, "You leave the dog alone, she is my neighbors."

Edward rubbed her back and whispered, "It's alright, he's just teasing. The dog does not smell that great anyway."

Jasper pouted and folded his arms, sighing. "Fine."

"So Alice obviously does not win, seeing as the make up that she stole does us no good." Edward stated.

Alice gasped, "I beg your pardon, and we have 3 girls here and one that really needs make up."

Bella glared at Alice and said, "Don't you dare Alice, I am not going to be your Barbie Doll tonight. I want to play because tonight sounds fun. So don't ruin it for me, and that goes for Rosalie also."

"Hey what did I do?" Rosalie asked, pouting.

Emmett snorted, "Oh please, you are just as much girlie as Alice is, and you know it, as well as everyone else in this room." Everyone nodded there heads, smirking at the two girls. Rosalie pouted and ignored everyone.

"So Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are all out." Edward stated. "No offence but we already have good tunes and Jasper we know you only stole that so Alice would forgive you."

Everyone chuckled at that, especially after Alice smiled and whispered that she forgave him, causing those two to kiss.

"So either Emmett, Bella, or Edward." Rosalie said.

"Emmett's out, he stole my girlfriend." Edward said, growling once again.

"No he is not out, just admit it, you are so loving that Bella is here with us." Alice Stated.

Edward sighed, "Ugh fine, so who wins?"

"Let's ask Esme." Jasper Said.

Everyone yelled, "ESME." A second later she was standing in front of us and frowned.

'It stinks in here.' Esme thought.

Edward laughed at her thought and stated, "Bella stole a dog."

"Bella." Esme gasped, and then looked at Bella, seeing the poodle.. "That was a very cruel thing to do. Return that darling dog right now."

Bella sniffled, "Edward stole a limo."

Everyone laughed, knowing she said that to take the accusing eyes off of her, and she was right. Emse was now glaring at her son, tapping her foot on the ground, while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN." Esme yelled.

Edward gasped at his girlfriend and glared at her. He then looked at his adoptive mother and pouted, "Emmett kidnapped Bella."

Esme turned her eyes to her other son and was about to yell at him as well, but he cut in before her.

"Actually I left Charlie a note, saying where we were going, and signed it from Alice, since I know how much Charlie loves Alice. So that she would not get into trouble." Emmett stated, with a smug look. He was obviously proud with himself.

Alice laughed, "Well then. Obviously Emmett won, since he was the only one who stole something that could not leave him in jail for along time."

"Actually I stole the dog from my neighbor. She is an old lady that is about 90. She will never know that her dog is missing." Bella stated, smirking. "Where Emmett kidnapped me from my own house, whose house belongs to the sheriff, who happens to be my father. Whether he left a note or not, signing Alice's name or not. He could be in more trouble then me." She laughed.

Emmett glared at Bella and said, "Ya well like Rosalie said, nobody invited you to play."

Bella gasped, "Nobody invited me to play? You are the one that kidnapped me you moron." That caused everyone to chuckle.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean who wins? What are you playing?" Esme asked, sitting down.

"We are playing truth or dare. I dared everyone to steal something that did not belong to us, and whoever stole the best thing, got to decide where we are going to go now. It's a road trip thing for tonight." Alice said.

Esme nodded her head and looked at everyone, "Well it is obvious who won, don't you think?"

A few people yelled, "Bella."

"Emmett." A few more people yelled.

Esme chuckled, "No silly, I won. I stole a few of your fathers' credit cards." She took them out with a big grin. "Seeing as I'm going to play with you now, I think its only fare to say that I won."

Edward snorted, "Nice try Esme, but we all have credit cards, with his money in it. So nope you did not win." Esme glared at her son and he added, smiling, "You can play though. We'll take it easy on you."

Everyone chuckled at that. "Edward definitely does not win now." Esme snarled.

She then sighed and said, "Emmett wins then. Because he is right, this game would not be as fun without our favorite human. And besides, if Emmett did not kidnap Bella, then she could not steal her neighbors' dog."

Bella sighed, "Makes sense."

Emmett smirked at everyone, "Alright."

"So where are we going to go now?" Alice asked, looking at Emmett.

"To Las Vegas baby." Emmett said, standing up, stretching. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Let's do a few things before we leave." Alice Said.

"Yes you are right Alice." Bella said, looking down at the dog and looked at Edward and smirked, "Edward, I dare you to take the dog to Mike Newton's house, placing him in Mikes bedroom, on the way there." She laughed.

"Me? You know I hate the guy right?" Edward asked, glaring at Bella.

"Yes that is why I dared you, because Mike hates you also." Bella stated, grinning.

"Besides it'd be easier if we got rid of the pup, incase any of you guys got hungry, you'd not eat the dog, you'd eat me instead." She winked at him, causing everyone to laugh.

Rosalie laughed and said, "Emmett and Jasper, I dare you to kidnap Carlise from work."

Everyone smirked at the two dares. They were both good dares and everyone approved of them. Three of them scowled and stood up, walking to the door, after Edward picked up the dog from Bellas hands.

"Alright then, come on everyone, let's get in the Limo. I'll drive and Bella can ride up front with me." Edward stated, making sure everyone knew that what he said goes.

Everyone followed the boys outside and got into the limo, Bella upfront like Edward said.

Five minutes later Edward parked outside of Mike's house and got out of the car, with the dog still in his hand. He then eyed all the bedrooms and saw a nightlight coming from one of the rooms and snuck inside, placing the dog on Mike's bed. He snorted at the stars all over his bedroom walls. The pansy was obviously afraid of the dark. He then crawled back out of the window, and hopped back into the car, starting it and headed to the hospital. He parked and everyone waited for Emmett and Jasper to kidnap there father.

TBC


End file.
